Archery shooting requires accurate placement of an arrow to a target. The bow size and strength varies within similar models and brands. Different models and brands produce different results. The arrow size, balance and weight affects performance. The strength and steadyness of the user also affects placement of an arrow in relation to a target. Other factors that influence the vertical placement of the sight pin in relation to the distance to the target include: Arrow velocity and weight; the distance from the shooter's eye to the sight pin; and the vertical distance from the shooter's eye to the nock of the arrow. The distance from the user to a target has a great impact on accuracy. The greater the distance, the higher the tragectory required to reach the target.
Thus, it is difficult to accurately place an arrow in a target, without accurately compensating for these variables. One method of improving accuracy is to practice with the same bow and arrow at a selected distance from the target. With practice, the user will greatly improve the placement of an arrow in relation to a target at a selected distance, such as twenty yards. Once achieving consistant accuracy at this distance, the user must then concentrate on achieving consistant results at a greater distance, such as thirty yards, forty yards, fifty yards, sixty yards, or more. Over time, the archer will gain skill at varying distances, which is critical when bow hunting.
Many archery bow sight devices use levers, pins, dials, adjustment screws, cross hairs, etc. to fix the target in relation to distance. Unfortunately, there are few devices which link the distance to the target with the user's equipment, without manually aligning the bow sight device to each specific distance to the target.
A few devices provide an arcuate or circular bow sight apparatus to mark the distance to a target, in relation to the user's equipment. One such arcuate device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,069 issuing on Nov. 2, 1999 to Harold M. Hamm et al. One such circular device is U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/593,614 filed on Nov. 7, 2006 by Harold M. Hamm et al.
Applicant has discovered a novel means and apparatus which enables a user to sight in their bow at two fixed distances, such as twenty yards and sixty yards (or forty yards), to determine the elevation variation with the aid of an incremental set-up tape, and then select the appropriate distance yardage tape from a set of incremental pre-printed distance yardage tapes. Thereafter, the user may move the archery bow sight apparatus to any selected distance, from twenty yards to sixty yards or more, and accurately position the target in relation to the distance from the target. This apparatus may be adapted for new and existing archery bow sight apparatus, including arcuate and circular graphical images.